The Networking Core aims to expand the international network of social scientists that are studying the determinants of health outcomes, as well as contribute to capacity building in aging-based research around the world. The Core will expand the understanding and utilization of the GBD resources by social scientists through a training workshop targeted to social science disciplines, as well as provide exchange opportunities for visiting scholars who are interested in subnational determinants of healthy aging. The purpose of this Core is to strengthen the quality and utility of GBD results across a broad set of international locations and social science disciplines, as well as contribute to capacity building in aging-based research around the world. The Network Core described here will support research collaborations with social scientists in countries that have begun to develop subnational assessments of the burden of disease, and will provide short-term intensive training opportunities for social scientists interested in utilizing the GBD results. This core will benefit investigators by promoting data sharing, fostering knowledge transfer about new social sciences methods, sparking new research, and facilitating the application of evidence to public policy. This Core will help to foster continued innovative contributions to the fields of population health, economics, social sciences, and aging. The expected outcomes of this core are three-fold : (i) increased investment in new opportunities for comparative and interdisciplinary research that involves investigators with in-depth knowledge and expertise of the local cultural norms, health systems, and constraints that impact longevity and healthy aging outcomes; (ii) broadened scope for international partnerships; (iii) enhanced expertise and global dialogue among international researchers interested in the determinants and causes of healthy aging around the world.